Better off Dead
by crabcat
Summary: Even though Harley already spent most of her days with the dead, she really preferred them as immobile slabs of meat on her autopsy table. Now that her future patients have turned into a the reason society and her job are obsolete. She makes her way into an uncertain future knowing that being raised in a military family does not automatically guarantee her survival. (DxOC later)
1. Intro

**A/N: **

**Hello there. I should warn you now that I will add my OC as well as bend some of the plot points and drift away from the show to create my story. It is my fanfiction after all. There will also be no Caryl or Beryl or anything along those lines. (I am not a fan) **  
**For the sake of having more then one option on what to write I thought I would start posting my 'Walking Dead' fiction as well. Since I work and study full-time so I do try to update my stories when I can however it might not be every week. I don't have a beta and I am slightly dyslexic so sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy it anyway. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. I am only (but always) a fan.**

Key:  
'_thinking thoughts_'  
'_**memories d**_**_reams nightmares_**'

* * *

Harley Marie Beauregard was by no standards very lady like or demure. Growing up with two older brothers and single father in the military it was safe to say that she never had much of a female role model. Even the neighbors kids, whom she had come to care for like family, where boys. She cussed more than she should and but was able to hold her own in a bar brawl. Both where probably not exactly traits to be desired in a woman, but who knew. Times were changing. Rapidly.  
Since the outbreak she had thanked the lord many times for always being paranoid and keeping emergency bushcraft gear in her trunk. One of the few habits her father, though not always present in her life, had drilled into her and her siblings. She felt like laughing at everyone who called her a doomsday-prepper... even though that would just be horribly spiteful of her. The thought however, did make grin with slight Schadenfreude.

Her bangs stuck to her forehead as she quickly but cautiously made her way through the trees. She didn't remember how long she had walked or how many times she had to duck and hide just to make sure she wouldn't get shot, or worse eaten.  
The sun beat down through the canopy of leaves over head and she felt the weight of he pack, mixed with the heat of the midday Savannah sun slowly drain her last energy reserves.  
'_Seriously... fuck this shit._' she thought, rather annoyed at her current disposition.  
'_Head north they said. You have enough orientation and survival skills to make it they said..._' she huffed thinking of the last phone call she had with her brothers and whipped the sweat off of her brow with the rag she had wrapped around the wound on her palm.  
"No one ever said that I'd have to fuckin' dodge dead people on my way up. Damn it all to hell." Taking a deep breath she scanned the area. When all hell broke loose she had been on her way to King County, or at least she was trying to get there. Weeks in advance, strange things had started to happen; such as her patients getting snappy, moving body bags, a lack of rigor mortis. And surprise, surprise, somehow shit had hit the fan fairly quickly. It was safe to say the government had tried to cove it fairly quickly and the entire morgue staff had to sign wavers or face the good-ol' court-martial.  
Everything had escalated when she had gotten a call from her assistant crying over the phone that 'she had been bitten'.  
'**Your bitten, your done for.**' her dads voice had echoed through her head and she had hung up on the panicking girl with a heavy heart. Not allowing herself to turn around and head back. She had other people to worry about, people that might still have a chance... though to her it felt like a fairly meek excuse to keep her head from spinning.

Normally a trip to King County it hadn't seemed such a big deal with the truck it would have taken her maybe two days tops. Of course because of the slowly increasing chaos of the last few weeks things had gotten pretty rough.  
Before the epidemic, a little more than over a month ago she had gotten a phone call from the wife of one of her childhood friends telling her that he had been shot and fallen into a coma. And even though he was more like family it had still taken a while for her to free up her schedule enough to make her way up. And before she had gotten very far in her truck a new flood of infections had spread throughout the city and she was off by foot faster than someone could say bingo.  
"The things you'd do for family eh?" she sighed to herself reminiscing and continued her trek through the trees getting trying to get back on task. Since there wasn't much undergrowth in the current area she was in she had to be incredibly careful about not running into any of unwanted undead.

The rate the infection had spread had made a dent in her original plans though. Harley was tough, but she could catch herself slipping up more and more due to exhaustion. She had to find other survivors. Though that might get her killed a lot faster than any undead coming her way. She couldn't keep up her current regiment much longer.  
So she figured as dangerous as it was; she would head to Atlanta. There where rumors of a military survivor base. If those where true there was the slimmest chance to get word to her dad or brother that she was still alive and kicking. That was if they themselves were still among the living.  
But what it boiled down to was that; she needed help. Or at least a good nights rest.  
'_Bigger city, bigger hazard... Get your head in the game Lee._'  
She looked at her watch and the small compass embedded in it. "Atlanta, ETA... 1500."

She prayed to god that she wasn't walking into a death trap.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading, fallowing and all that jazz. :) The chapters will vary in length but have a "longish" one tonight. Also a fair warning: I am still not sure about the rating... it might go up to M. Let me know what you think. **  
**(Feedback is always a plus.) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for my weird brain-babies.**

Key:  
'_thinking_'  
'_**memories, dreaming, nightmares**_'

* * *

5 minutes that is all it took. 5 minutes of not paying attention, tripping over her own feet and stumbling into a clearing, nearly got her shot in the head with the arrow of a cross bow. Her mind drew a blank as she looked up and let out a indignant cry before stumbling back and falling onto her ass.  
"What the..." she was breathing rapidly staring at the spot her head had been not even feeling the light trickle run down her forehead. Barely registering the hurried foot-steps quickly but cautiously moving in her direction as she tried to find her bearings. A broad shadow loomed over her slumped form bringing her back to her senses.  
Her head snapped up and she blinked a few times thanks to the sun glaring over the tall figures shoulder.  
"Fucking hell woman he nearly took yer head off." a gruff deep voice chuckled and a ruff hand came down and pulled her up onto her feet.  
"Look at this brotha' we fund us a live one." the bear of a man held onto her arm tightly as the whole situation slowly registered in her head. Maybe not sleeping was not the way to go after all.  
'_Shit.. ya think. Not your proudest moment Harley. Fuck me._' she scolded herself watching the other man approach slowly looking totally unimpressed. She didn't blame him, it wasn't likes she often looked like a bumbling idiot staggering through the woods. Sadly only she knew that.  
'_A lot of firsts lately..._' she frowned and the two men, trying to pull her arm out of the taller mans grasp.  
"Thanks for missing, you can let go now." She said scoffing when tugging clearly didn't do the job.  
"And it talks." Clearly amused he pulled her towards his brother.  
"Oi! Stop tugging." She glared and rubbed her arm when he finally let go.  
"Well sugar how 'bout ya tug something else as a thank you for not gettin' shot?"  
"How about I rip it right off and do the damned world a favor!?" crossing her arms Harley cursed herself for not paying more attention. She looked at the mans brother who seemed to be ignoring her altogether.  
"Come on Merle, gotta back to camp." He stated with a quick look before shrugging the crossbow higher up on his shoulders and walking off.  
"Aw com' on brotha'. Lighten up. We don' even know if she's bit. Gotta at least check that." The man named Merle leered down at Harley making her unconsciously take a step back.  
'_You always find the most charming people. Dead or Douchebag._' she cursed under her breath as the other man kept walking, clearly not caring what Merle was planning.

It was just her luck that a third voice entered the clearing before anything could happen.  
"Hey Dixons! What's taking you so long huh?" She blinked a few times and turned not believing her ears. For a moment she thought it might just be her mind playing tricks on her. She wasn't the person to believe in dumb luck. Though after what seemed like eternity she was pretty sure it was him and let out a relieved sigh, her knees feeling weak.  
Before she could react he took a step towards her, his eyes about to pop out of his head in disbelief.  
"Lee?"  
For once it seemed that dumb luck did actually exist and her knees buckled as the full force of her exhaustion washed over her and she blacked out.

'**_Listen sweetheart, never forget that everything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Be ready for the worst and you'll never be taken by surprise._**'

* * *

"-AND THAT IS FINAL!"

Harley shot up and blinked, bleary eyed from the unexpected amount of rest she had gotten.  
"Well someone is in a good mood..." she mumbled as she whipped her face with the palm of her hand trying to shake the sleep still heavy in her bones.  
"Oh Harley! Thank goodness!"  
Before she could react two extremely thin spindly arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a tight hug nearly cutting off her air supply.  
"Lori...?" she choked out rather confused. They had never been close. Cordial yes, but she had never in a million years expected a hug from the woman or to have her crying on her shoulder for god knows what reason. After a good minute she tentatively poked the other Lori's shoulder her face probably turning a delightful purple.  
"Lori... I'd really like some air darlin'."  
With a last sniffle she was quickly released, the other brunette looking quite flustered.  
"Oh god I'm sorry. It's jut good to see another familiar face. Sorry about that... and the screaming" with the pathetic attempt of a smile. Lori whipped her face to get rid of any stray tears and whipped some of the copious amounts of dust off of her clothes. Just displacing it rather then removing it.  
"It's fine... Being woken up by screaming seems a better then getting eaten alive. So no complaints..." Harley chuckled awkwardly before the two woman settled into an even more awkward silence.

"Thank god you're up." Both woman seemed to jump a little as Shane's head popped into the small tent, a relieved smile on his face. Harley nodded, scratching the back of her neck.  
'_What is it with Shane saving me from uncomfortable situations today?... Shane again... out of all people._'  
Yes she had always been friends with the man but that also came with the knowledge that Shane didn't exactly have a steady moral compass and a rather warped way of perceiving things. He was basically a good guy but Harley wouldn't trust him blindly, she knew him to well for that.  
'_Though I did just faint in front of him... This whole zombie apocalypse is so messed up._'  
She must have looked at him quizzically because he seemed to become rather confused himself.  
"Everything okay?"he quirked a quick eyebrow looking between the two woman, but not waiting for a reply. "We are about to have dinner. So you better go freshen up before I introduce you to the group. So they can meet more of you and less... walker."  
He said all his attention back solely on Harley who smoothed her hands over her hair which was quite probably sticking up in all directions.  
"Real witty Walsh." she replied flatly rolling her eyes are her old friend, to tiered to flip him off and too awkward about recent events. He didn't seem to notice her discomfort and ruffled her hair before quickly leaving.  
"Good to have you here with us kid."  
"Kid!? I'm only 3 years younger then you thank you very much." She replied rather offended.  
He just shrugged and gave a lopsided grin before he motioned for Lori to follow him, which she seemed to do rather eagerly, quickly departing with a quick wave. She heard a quick exchange going on in front of the tent and the shuffle of footsteps.  
'O_kay..._' not weird at all she thought to herself before remembering she had no idea where she could get somewhat clean. Dying do get at least the outer coat of dirt from her skin.

As if on cue a woman with short, nearly buzzed hair came into the tent with what looked like a bundle of clean clothes.  
"Sorry about that. My husband can be quite loud." Harley looked at her confused  
"Oh sorry, My name's Carol." she smiled timidly and put the clothes next to the thin mat Harley was still siting on.  
"Harley, But most people call me Lee. So you know... Call me Lee."  
Nodding Carol helped her get up, the muscles in her legs where still slightly fatigued making her wobble slightly. Grabbing onto Carols arms she noticed the edges of a healing bruise peeking out from under the long sleeve, the other woman pulling away and leading her out before she could comment on it.  
'_Of course there's always an asshole left alive._'

Following Carol through camp and down to a small lake she pretty much squealed as soon as the fresh water came into sight. Forgetting all of the stress of the passed few days she ran passed the thoroughly confused woman, tossed the bundle of clothes onto the pebbled shore before diving in.  
The water was cold against her dirty skin and she refused to come up until she could at least feel part of her face was dirt free.  
Popping out from under the water she let herself float for a while till she remembered Carol and quickly turned towards where the woman stood with a shy but amused smile on her face. She swam back to shore and wrestled out of her soaked clothes and quickly cleaned herself properly as Carol went to work on her rank garments.  
"You know you don't have to clean them for me right?" She asked as she got out and sat next to her in her under ware, enjoying the warm evening breeze and letting herself relax slightly for the first time since what seemed like forever.  
"I don't mind." Was her only reply as she seemed quite intent at keeping her eyes cast down onto the clothes she was washing.  
'_It's scary how much saying nothing actually says about a person._' sighing Harley leaned back onto her elbows and let herself zone out for a while letting the woman fall into a comfortable silence.

Footsteps coming towards the lake brought her back to reality and she sat up and stretched her sore muscles. She cast a quick glance towards the approaching footsteps that seemed to come to a abrupt halt.  
'_huh._' with a small wave she moved towards the clean clothes she had gotten from Carol earlier and walked a little ways away to duck behind a bolder quickly changing.  
'_Commando it is... feels so weird. Let just not think about who these clothes belong-... please not Lori_.' She scrunched up her nose at the thought as she walked back out, undergarments in hand. Luckily the black tanktop and the baggy pants fit her quite well so nothing would slip or fall out.  
'_Wouldn't that be a hoot._'  
"S-sorry about that."  
She blinked and looked over at rather red faced Asian kid in his mid 20's.  
"Sorry for...?"  
"W-well... uhhh you were kind of half naked so..." he stammered and looked up at the sky while taking off his cap and ruffling his hair with the other hand.  
"Oh right. Yes of course modesty. Sorry. I work with dead people so sometimes you forget that people feel shame. The dead don't have a care in the world... at least they never used to. I wonder if they can still think..." She stopped noticing the two looking at her rather intently. "... you know what... I doubt they can still organize their knowledge into increasingly complex cognitive structures. Otherwise they would have shown signif-"  
"Oi! Miss Overnerd dinner is ready! You can stop with the small talk." came Shane's rather loud interruption.  
"Hey Glenn I thought you where going to get them not make her break out into a endless tangent of god knows what." he came up behind the poor kid and gave him a rather stern look making Glenn shift uncomfortably from the ball of one foot to the other.  
"Watch it copper, or I'll file for harassment." she said handing her wet clothes to Carol and pulling the poor kid up the hill getting a slight undignified sound of protest in return.  
"Come on Glenn we should go eat before Shanzilla goes on a rampage and we have to eat scraps. He eats more then a pregnant woman."

After all of the introductions were made, dinner seemed to go rather smoothly. She decided that it wasn't so bad with the Atlanta survivors. The Dixon brother seemed to isolate themselves for the most part and the most she got when walking passed them was some kind of lecherous noise from Merle which she chose to ignore completely. His brother, Daryle, seemed to still ignore completely which really didn't bug her much. Carol was probably her favorite out of the group next to Dale who reminded her so much of her grandfather she accidentally called him Pops... to which he seemed to respond none the less. They had spared her from any questions for the night, as per Shane's request, every question would be answered tomorrow. And though this regarded her own questions as well she was quite thankful for being spared the interrogation this late in the evening.  
Looking around the group she sat back, broth in her hand and simply observed everyone. Maybe a group this size wasn't so bad... could she let herself be optimistic for a change. Sighing she took as sip and her eyes fell on Lori and Shane, the realization nearly made her choke when hit her.

'_What the fuck happened to Rick!?_' Her stomach gave a rather unsettling lurch and she had the feeling that she wouldn't like the answers she would be getting in the morning.


End file.
